Dalia Odinsdottir meets the Avengers
by Levi's cousin
Summary: Dalia goes with her brother Thor to bring their brother Loki home. For he is causing trouble on Midgard. Both siblings meet other heroes and they become part of a team. Will they be able to stop Loki destroying Midgard or will Loki end up ruling Midgard. All rights go to Marvel/Disney. I own Dalia. Please read and review. Takes place during the Avengers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ages:

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Dalia is 8

Two years have pasted since Loki's death and Dalia had become really close to her only surviving brother Thor. She has been training with her brother and her brother's friends.

"Thor, have you noticed that Dalia has changed since Loki died?" Sif asked.

"Your right Sif, but Dalia has gone through a lot." Thor said.

"I agree." Sif said. Dalia was using her magic that her mother taught her then she fell to her knees.

"What's wrong." Thor asked running over.

"I was using my magic seeing if I could find Loki and I saw him." Dalia said.

"Where is he?" Thor asked.

"He's in space, but he wouldn't talk to me and when he did he snapped at me." Dalia said.

"What did he say when he snapped?" Thor asked.

"He told me now is not a good time." Dalia said.

"What did his appearance look like." Sif asked.

"He has his armor on and he is wearing his gold helmet and he also has a strange spear in is hand." Dalia said.

"We have to tell father this news." Thor said.

"Okay Thor." Dalia said and they went to the throne room. The siblings saw their mother talking to their father. The two siblings stood to the side unsure about what to do. Then Odin and Frigga both look up and they sees their children.

"Come here." The Frigga said. Thor and Dalia walk over to their parents.

"What is it?" Dalia asked.

"Dalia, I sense you using your magic. What did you see?" Frigga asked.

"I saw Loki." Dalia said.

"Dalia, you saw Loki too?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, I saw Loki also and he is up to something." Frigga said and she said the last part to Thor.

"I must get him back." Thor said.

"You mean we must get him back." Dalia said.

"Are you sure you want to come with." Thor asked.

"Yes, Loki would do the same thing for me." Dalia said.

"Okay. We'll go together." Thor said.

"Thanks Thor." Dalia said and she hugs her brother.

"Thor, I don't think it's a good idea for your sister to go." Frigga said.

"I'm going. I haven't seen him for two years and besides, he owes me an explanation and a slap to the face for disappearing like that." Dalia said firmly.

"Young lady, you stay close to Thor and don't leave his side." Frigga said.

"I will, mother. Let's go, Thor." Dalia said.

"Dalia, slow down little sister. We have to think of a plan and find were he is really." Thor said.

"Mother, can you find his location." He asked. Frigga uses her magic and she found Loki on Midgard.

"Where is he on Midgard?" Dalia asked.

"He is somewhere in Germany, but how are you two going to get their the Bifrost is destroyed?" Frigga asked.

"I'll do that part now come with me." Odin said.

"Coming." Both siblings said and they follow their father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked to Bifrost and Odin looks at his son and daughter and he points Gungnir at them, "This is going to because I am going to use dark energy to sent you to Midgard." He said.

"Are you sure, father?" Thor asked.

I'm scared Thor." Dalia said trembling.

"Just remember that we're going to see Loki." Thor said.

"I know Thor, but I am still scared." Dalia said.

"Be brave. Here goes." Odin said. Dalia holds on to Thor and they were pulled to Loki's location on Midgard, but he wasn't there.

"Where is he." Dalia asked.

"I think he is up there." Thor said.

"Where. On that?" Dalia asked pointing up to a jet.

"Yes, Dalia." Thor said.

"Let's go then." Dalia said.

"No. Dalia, stay here and I will bring Loki to you." Thor said.

"On the rocks?" Dalia asked.

"Yes." Thor said and he swings his hammer around.

"Be careful!" Dalia yells after him.

"I will!" Thor yells back. After a few minutes, Thor comes back with Loki. Dalia ran over to her brothers. Loki is surprised to see Dalia and kneels. She smacks him in his face.

"That was for making me believe you were dead. You deserved to get slapped. How could you let go like that. Don't you love me." Dalia said. Loki rubs his stinging cheek, but Dalia starts yelling at him while glaring at the same time.

"Say something!" She yells. Loki is not sure what to say.

"Brother, you broke our little sister heart and you are coming home with us." Thor said.

"You really hurt me for the past two years. I thought you were really dead." Dalia said angrily as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Dalia..." Loki said starting to walk over to her, but she moves to stand by Thor.

"Stay away from me." Dalia said with a snap of her voice.

"Dali, please." Loki begged.

"Enough, brother. Leave her alone." Thor said.

"Dalia, I need to talk to our brother alone." He said.

"Okay Thor." Dalia said.

She sits down close by watching her brothers talk. Then she sees something hit Thor.

"Thor!" She cries out running and watching while on the cliff with Loki next to her. Dalia was about to go down and help her brother. Loki grabs his sister hand and held her back.

"Let go of me." Dalia said with a snap.

No. Dali, it's too dangerous." Loki said full of concern.

Dalia pulled her arm free, "Why won't you let me go and why did you leave me. Tell my why?" She asked in a angry voice. Loki is not sure what to say to her question.

"You don't love me anymore that is my you left me when I was six years old." Dalia said through her tears.

"Dalia, that is not true." Loki said kneeling then gently wiping away her tears.

"When why did you leave me?" Dalia asked. Before Loki could answer Thor and two strangely dressed mortals come over to them. Dalia walks over to Thor's side.

"Dalia, stay away from them!" Loki yelled. She turns around facing him and demands to know why he left her.

"Dalia, I am sorry sweetie." Loki said sadly.

"Not good enough. I need an explanation." Dalia said firmly. "Is it me. Is it Thor. What made you let go." Dalia asked.

"No. Dalia, it's not you or Thor." Loki said.

"Who is it then?" Dalia asked.

"Odin." Loki said.

"What did he say that made you let go?" Dalia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki said. Then the jet lands and soldiers storm out of then jet and they level their weapons at Loki.

"Thor, what did father say." Dalia said. He tells Dalia everything. Then one of the soldiers came up to Loki hold hand cuffs.

"Don't hurt him." Dalia said softly, but they ignored her so she drew her two daggers.

"I said not to hurt him. Dalia said again louder. Some of the soldiers turned their weapons on Dalia.

"Leave her alone." Thor said.

"Soldiers, stand down." The name in red, white and blue said. The soldiers stood down,

"Miss, give me the daggers." He said.

"No." Dalia then put them away with her magic. Then one of the guards was about to grab her.

"Touch her and you die. Thor and Loki said together. The soldier gulps nervously and backs off.

"What's going on? Put the cuffs on him and lets go." A red haired woman said. Loki holds out his hands and lets the cuffs be put on.

"Stop it! Leave my brother alone!" Dalia cried.

"It's ok, Dalia." Loki said and they led him on the jet.

Dalia staying close to Thor as they get on the jet. She looks at Loki giving a soft but quick smile and she went to sit by her older brother, but the man in red and gold armor stops her.

"What is it." Dalia asked.

"Kid, stay away from reindeer game." He said.

"Excuse me. What did you just say to my little sister." Thor demanded.

"Well point brake, I told her to stay away from reindeer games." He said.

"You do not tell my sister what to do ever. My family and I do that. No one else except my family. So, tell my sister what to do again and believe me, you're gonna be in alot of pain." Thor said. Dalia sits next to Loki and she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dali, I never should have let go." Loki said.

"Laowki, I have missed you so much." Dalia said.

"Me too. Dalia." Loki said softly.

"Then please come home." Dalia begs.

"I can't Dali." Loki said.

"Why?" Dalia asked.

"I just can't Dalia." Loki said.

"We're here." The red haired woman said. The soldiers pull Loki away from Dalia.

Thor keeps Dalia close, "Loki!" She screams.

"It's ok." Loki said

"I love you Loki." Dalia called.

"I love you too Dalia." Loki called out. Thor is comforting his little sister and a man wearing an eye patch came up, "What is this little girl doing her?" He asked.

"This is my sister." Thor said keeping her close.

"Who are you people?" Dalia asked.

"I am Nick Fury the Director of Shield." He said.

"And you are." Fury asked.

"I am Thor and this is my little sister Dalia." He said. Dalia is held in Thor's arms tightly. A man walks over to Thor and he waves at Dalia, "Hi little one." He said.

"Who are you?" Dalia asked.

"I'm Bruce." He said.

"You won't hurt me, right?" Dalia asked.

"I would never hurt you." Bruce said.

"You must have a counterpart. I can feel it." Dalia said.

"What?" Bruce asked shocked.

I sense you have another side. One you keep buried. Dalia said.

"What? How?" Bruce asked.

"Magic." Dalia said.

"Magic is just science that I have figured out yet." A man in a black Sabbath shirt said.

"You. You're the one with the red and gold armor from earlier." Dalia exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm Tony." He said. Dalia looked to Thor unsure about what to say.

"I still want those daggers. You are too young to have weapons." The man in red, white and blue said.

"No. They're my weapons and I can handle myself just fine. I've been practicing with them. Now, back off." Dalia said.

"She is a feisty on Cap." The with red hair said.

Dalia nodded firmly agreeing, "Who are you two?" She asked. The two introduced themselves as Natasha and Steve.

"I want to see my brother Loki." Dalia demanded.

"He killed eighty people in two day. He is too dangerous." Natasha said

"Doesn't matter. He's still my family." Dalia said firmly.

"Adopted family." Thor said.

"Yes. Thor, let's go and see Loki." Dalia said.

"That is not happening." Fury said.

"How dare you." Thor said.

"I am going to see him and you can stop me." Dalia said. With that said. Dalia left and Thor followed her.

"Dalia, stop." Thor called.

"Why? Don't you want to see him too?" Dalia asked.

"I want you to see him, but I want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Thor said.

"Fine. Then, come with me as an escort or something, but I am going." Dalia said.

"Alright Dalia lets go." Thor said. They walked into the room where Loki is and he is in a glass cell. Dalia ran to the cell, "Loki." She called.

Loki looked up and puts his hand on the glass, "Dalia what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you." She said. Then Loki saw Thor and his face harden, "So Fury thinks that he use my baby against me and you went a long with it." He yelled.

"No. I insisted on seeing you." Dalia said.

"I don't believe it." Loki said.

"It's true." Dalia said firmly.

"Alright Dali, but I want to speak to you alone without Thor." Loki said.

"I will be right outside the doors." Thor said.

"Okay." Dalia said and with that Thor left.

"What did you want to talk to me alone about?" She asked.

"How have you been Dali?" Loki asked.

I've missed you for the past two years." Dalia said.

"Look what I got for my seventh birthday." She said. Dalia then showed him what she got for her seventh birthday.

"Who gave you these daggers?" Loki asked. Dalia putting them away with her magic, "Father gave them to me." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." Dalia said.

"Is there a particular reason why you wanted to talk to me alone?" She asked again to Loki.

"I just wanted you with me." Loki said.

"You missed me that much?" Dalia asked.

"Yes, but something is going to happen and I want you safe." Loki said.

"Safe with who?" She asked curious.

"Safe with me and away from them." Loki said. Before Dalia could say or ask anything else, there was a loud explosion.

"What's going on Loki." Dalia asked. At that moment, Thor came in as the cell door opens.

Thor sees Loki leaving and runs forward into the containment cell and he jumps on his brother disappears and Thor is in the cell.

The cell door is locked immediately. "When will you stop falling for that?" Loki asked.

"Let him out." Dalia pleaded.

"I can't Dali." Loki said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"He will ruin my plans." Loki said. Before Dalia could answer, someone with a weapon shows up.

"Who are you?" Dalia asked. The man introduced himself as Phil Coulson. Loki sneaks up behind Agent Coulson. Dalia took out her daggers.

"Don't do it. Please. I don't want to have to hurt you." Dalia said to Loki.

Loki stabs Coulson and the other Loki disappeared. Dalia quickly puts away her daggers and runs over to check on Coulson. Thor bangs on the glass.

"Hold on." Dalia said then runs over to the controls and looks for the release button, but Loki hit the button to send the cell out.

"Thor!" Dalia cried out watching in horror. Then she starts hitting Loki.

"How could you." She snapped angrily and she pulled her daggers out.

"Easy. Let's not fight." Loki said nervously, but Coulson used the weapon on Loki. He was then blasted back with the weapon.

"Loki!" Dalia cried. She was unsure about what to do. Then Nick Fury came in, Loki was gone. He then looked around before his gaze landed on Coulson.

"Coulson, where is the girl." Fury asked. Then he heard crying coming from a corner. Fury looked at the corner, "Come here kid." He said in a soft and gentle voice. Dalia ran to Fury and she held on to him.

"What exactly happened?" Fury asked. Dalia told Fury everything, "I'm sorry you had to see it all. I'm going to check on Coulson. Stay here." Fury said.

"Okay." Dalia said. She watched Fury check on Coulson then Steve came in to the room.

"Are you ok? Steve asked her.

"I am all alone my brothers are gone." Dalia said sadly as tears stream down her cheeks.

"We'll find them." Steve said.

"Really?" Dalia asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Steve said holding out his hand. Dalia took his hand and he led Thor little sister into the conference room where the others are along with someone she has never met.

"Who is that?" Dalia asked.

"This is my friend." Natasha said.

"What's your friend's name?" Dalia asked.

"His name is Clint." Natasha said.

"Hello." Dalia said.

"Nat? What is this kid doing here and who does she belong to?" Clint asked. Natasha was about to answer, but, Steve beat her to it.

"This is Dalia she is the little sister to Thor and Loki." Steve said.

"Very nice to meet you." Clint said.

"I'm sorry what my brother, Loki did to you." Dalia said.

Thank you. Clint said. Then Thor came into the room.

"You're ok." Dalia said running over in relief. She through her arms around Thor.

"I am fine Dalia. Are you okay sister?" He asked as he hugs her.

"I'm ok." Dalia said. They sat around the conference table and Dalia is sitting on her brother's lap while Thor and other adults talking about how to get Loki. Dalia suddenly has an idea on how to get Loki.

"I have an idea." She said.

"So what is your idea little sister." Thor said.

"I'll have myself as bait so Loki can get captured. I know it's dangerous, but, you all know there's no other options." Dalia said.

"I don't like this but alright. Where are you going to be Dalia?" Thor asked.

"I don't know yet." Dalia said

"Let's think he made it personal. Loki is a full tilt diva. He want flowers, parades, a monument built in the skies with his name plastered on...Sonuva." Tony said.

"Kid, your come with me." He said.

"Ok. Where are we going? She asked.

"We are going to Stark tower." Tony said.

"Let's go then." He added.

"Okay." Dalia said.

"Stark. You look after my little sister until I get there." Thor said.

"I will." He said. Then he put on is Iron Man armor. and then he and Dalia left the Helicarrier and together they went straight to Stark Tower, Tony and Dalia got there first and they saw Loki standing outside on the balcony.

Stark landed putting Dalia down gently. They walk inside with Loki following them inside. Dalia stays close to Stark while walking inside.

"Dalia, what are you doing here with this mortal?" Loki asked.

"To stop you from whatever you're planning on doing." Stark said.

Loki started laughing, "What's so funny." Both asked.

"You have no idea what is coming. This city will be mine." Loki said.

"Not gonna happen ever." Dalia said firmly.

"You and your mortal friends can't stop it." Loki said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stark asked.

"Look to the sky and tremble mortal." Loki said. They both looked to the sky horrified. Tony ran to get another Iron man suite while Dalia stay with Loki.

They walked out on to the balcony, "The Loki I knew wouldn't do these terrible things." Dalia said. Before he could say anything Thor arrives.

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract now or I will destroy it." He said.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only...the war." Loki said.

"So be it." Thor replied and then they began fighting.

"Don't fight please." Dalia pleaded making her two daggers come out.

"Stay out of this Dalia. Both of her brother said together.

Dalia then stayed out of it still keeping her daggers out. She decided to walk off to help the Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thor and Loki didn't even notices that Dalia had walked away for they were to busy fighting each other. She finally reached Captain America who was fighting a strange look alien. "Dalia, what are you doing here? Where is Loki?" Steve asked.

"He's up there with Thor." Dalia said pointing up at the tower.

"Stay close to me." Steve said. Then suddenly one of the aliens saw Dalia and he tries to grab her.

Dalia then uses her daggers on the alien before it could grab her and kills it. She stood still and she began crying. "That was impressive. Steve said. Think you can keep it up. He asked. She nodded and began sniffling.

"Dry those tears and let's go. No more crying. Ok?" He asked softly.

"Ok, but I will so scared." Dalia said.

"Be brave. Don't be scared. Overcome fears. You'll be stronger by overcoming your fears." Steve said.

"I'll try sir." Dalia said then Clint came of over, "Kid are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She said with determination, but Hawkeye knew she wasn't okay for she was just kid and she made her first kill.

"I'm fine. Really." She insisted.

"Okay if you are sure." Clint said and they ran off to join the others. Thor noticed that his little sister had been crying.

"Dalia, wait." He called out. She turns around and she sees Thor. She ran to her elder brother.

"Are you ok." He asked worried.

"Thor, one of the aliens tried to grab me and I killed it." Dalia said.

"Dalia, you were very brave in doing that. You defended yourself with your daggers. I am proud of you." Thor said.

"Really Thor? But why do I feel sick?" Dalia asked.

"That's called guilt. While you may feel guilty in killing the alien, you protected yourself and stopped him from taking you. I know you don't like killing, but, remember, you've practiced using your daggers. So, keep up the work." Thor said.

"Ok Thor, but did you and Loki were feel like this?" Dalia asked.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Did you and Loki ever feel guilty when you had to kill?" Dalia asked. Thor's not sure what to say to that.

"Please Thor, make it stop. I wanna go home." Dalia cried.

"Once all of this is over, we'll go home together. All three of us. That, I promise you. Now, let's keep fighting. You stay by my side." He said.

"Okay Tor." Dalia said using the name she gave Thor when she was two years old.

"Good. Let's go and defeat these aliens together. You ready, Dalia." He asked.

"Yes, Thor." She said. Together, they ran off and fought the aliens. Then they went back to Stark Tower and they saw Loki laying on the floor in terrible pain. The two of them walked up to him standing in front of him.

"Laowki!" Dalia cried.

"Are you ok." She asked concerned, but Loki was in too much pain to move or talk so Dalia turns to the green monster.

"Did you hurt my brother?" She asked. He nodded while looking at her. Dalia was about to punch him, but Thor held her back.

"How dare you hurt my brother." She fought to get out of Thor arms.

"It's ok. It's just Hulk." Thor said.

"Dalia." Loki said weakly. Dalia breaks free of Thor's grip and runs over to him and she throws her arms around her older brother. Loki despite his pain hugs her back.

"Loki, get up so we can go home." Dalia said.

"Ok." He said weakly and he tries to get up, but he can't move.

"Here let me help you get up.." Dalia said and she tries to help him up.

"Dali, please stop." Loki begged.

"I'm sorry Loki." Dalia said and she began crying.

"Don't cry." He said gently wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Please help my brother." Dalia begs as she looks at her elder brother and the other Avenger.

"Ok. I will help him gently." Thor said.

"Give me your hand brother." He said.

"Ok." Loki said weakly holding his hand out. Thor took his little brother's hand and he pulls Loki up.

"Ow! Thor, please it hurts brother stop. Just let me lay down." Loki begs.

Dalia then takes hold of Loki's hand, I am here to help you with our brother." She said. They got Loki to his feet and he began wincing in pain and he nearly collapse and he would have if Thor wasn't holding him up.

Let's go. Dalia said still holding Loki's hand and walking with her two brothers. When they were outside they were surrounded by Fury and his soldiers. "Hand over Loki." He said.

"No. He's coming home to Asgard where he'll be punished for what he did." Thor said.

"Punished. Thor, Father won't hurt him will he?" Dalia asked scared for her brother.

"No. He won't. Thor said. "He will however be in the dungeons though." He said.

"Will I get to visit him Thor?" Dalia asked.

"Take it easy. We will find out." Thor said.

"Ok." Dalia said and she wipes away her tears.

"Loki's hurt can we stay until he is all better." She asked.

Yes. Not here, though. We're going home and the Tesseract is coming with us. Thor said.

"But Thor, Loki is hurt really badly. Please brother, what if he gets worse on the way home and we lose him." Dalia said.

"I'll be fine, Dalia." Loki said.

"But Loki." Dalia said.

"I'm a god and I can heal myself. Just not right now." He said softly.

"Okay. But can we stay a little longer please?" Dalia asked.

"No. Let's just go home now." Loki said to both siblings.

"There is no way we are let him go. He is our prisoner." Fury said.

Excuse me. I suggest you let all three of us go with the Tesseract or else I'll hurt you with my thunder. Thor said sharply.

"Thor, please don't hurt him and please don't take my brother away from me." Dalia said.

"Fine. Just let the three of us leave with the Tesseract. Please." Thor said.

"Alright, but not until I know who he was work for." Fury said.

"I can't tell you who he is for I have to keep my little sister safe." Loki said.

"Tell Thor his name so he can tell us." Fury said.

"Never. I will never say his name." Loki said.

"Take him and Thor don't do anything at we will all regret." Fury said. The soldiers pulled Loki away from Thor and Dalia and they put cuffs around his wrist and they led him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Loki!" Dalia called and she was about to run after her brother, Fury and Fury's soldiers, but Thor stops her.

"Thor, let me go. I have to save Loki." Dalia said and she tries to get away from Thor.

"Dalia, stop fighting me." Thor said.

"No, Thor I will not stop fighting not until Loki is free and way from the mean guy with the eye patch." Dalia said.

"Calm down." Thor said. Dalia wouldn't calm down she keep on struggling to get away.

"I really don't want to do this, but, I must." Thor said gently touching her pressure point. Dalia went limp in her brother's arms.

"I'm sorry I did that." Thor said gently holding her in his arms. Then they walked on to Helicarrier with the other Avengers. He holding Dalia in his arms helps her be comfortable.

"Thor, want are going to now?" Steve asked.

"I'm taking both my siblings back home. The Tesseract too. He said.

"But what Fury won't let Loki leave right now?" Steve asked.

"I'll deal with him." Thor said.

"Here let's take your sister somewhere so she can sleep." Natasha said as Clint stood next to her.

"Ok. Tell her that I'm dealing with Fury if she asks where I am." Thor said as he hands Dalia to Natasha.

"Nat, let me take her." Clint said

"Ok. Don't hurt her." Thor said then left. Clint held Dalia close he and Natasha when to one of the rooms that had beds in them. She was carefully put down and tucked in. Both adults stayed. They sit down in chairs and they watched Dalia sleep.

She started moving around in her sleep and she began whimpering. Clint gets up and he goes to Thor's little sister. He gently shakes her awake.

"Dalia, wake up." Clint said.

"Loki?" Dalia asked sleepily.

"No. It's Clint." He said softly.

"Where's Thor?" Dalia asked.

"He's talking with Fury now." Natasha said.

"About what?" Dalia asked.

"Getting your evil...I mean your brother back." Clint said.

"He's not evil." Dalia snapped at Clint.

"Sweetie, he made me do things against my will." Clint said.

"I'm sorry Clint." Dalia said and she began crying.

"You're upsetting her, Clint." Natasha said. He looks at the eight year old girl sitting on the bed crying into her knees saying that she is sorry.

"Just go, Clint." Natasha said, but instead of leaving he sat down next to her. No matter his feels were about Loki he could let this sweet little girl sit here crying and blaming herself for what her brother did.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Loki." Clint said and he held her close.

"I'm sorry too can I go and see Loki. Please Clint?" Dalia asked.

"Ok. Don't run off though. Stay with Clint and I." Natasha said.

"Okay Natasha." Dalia and she got up. The three of them went to where the others were. They saw Thor along with Steve, Tony and Bruce stand by a door and Natasha and Clint both knew that Fury was interrogating Loki. Dalia went to Thor's side and is picked up by her brother.

"Thor, where's Loki? I want to see Loki." Dalia said.

"He's right there. Soon, we'll go home. All three of us. The Tesseract too." Thor said.

"Can I see him Thor?" Dalia asked. Before Thor could say anything they all heard Loki yelling, "I'm. Not. Telling. You. A. Damn. Thing!"

"Thor, maybe I can get him to talk." Dalia said.

"Fury doesn't want anyone to speak to Reindeer games." Tony said.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Thor, my brother." Dalia said sharply at Tony.

"Dalia, don't be rude." Thor said.

"Fine." She said. Then Fury came out and he slammed the door behind him.

"Look, kid. It's clear you're the only one he'll listen to. Think you can get him to talk." Fury asked Dalia.

"I'll try Sir." Dalia said shyly.

"Ok. Go on, then. We'll all be outside waiting." Fury said as Dalia went inside to where Loki was.

"I told already I am not telling you a damn thing." Loki snapped not knowing that Dalia was in the room with him.

"Loki." Dalia said. He looks up to see his little sister standing in front of him.

"Fury, you are going to use my little sister against me." Loki said look at the mirror.

"You're the only one she'll listen to. So, please talk. Not for me, but, for your little sister." Fury said as he walks back in.

"Never. And how dare you use my baby sister to try and get information out of me and Dalia how could you have gone along with this?" Loki asked.

"Please. Loki. You know that I can handle it. Whatever you say, I promise I can handle it. I give my word." Dalia said holding her hand up and on her chest.

"No. I will never say his name. I failed him and now I have to keep you safe. If he finds out about you he will come for you and hurt you to punish me for failing him." Loki said.

"Please Laowki." Dalia begged.

"I said no. Now get out! Loki said, yells the last part.

"I hate you!" Dalia yelled then stormed out and she was crying, but she didn't hate her brother she was just hurt. Loki thinks about it and he should have told her and decides to talk.

"All right I will talk but only to my sister. So go and get her now." Loki said.

"Ok." Fury said and went to get Dalia. He found Dalia begin comforted by Thor.

"He says he's willing to talk. Only to you." Fury said.

"No, he yelled at me." Dalia said.

"It's ok. He's calmed down." Fury said.

"Okay." Dalia said. She followed Fury and was let in.

"Dali, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Loki said and he wished that he could hug her, but he was cuffed to the table.

"I forgive you. Now, you want to talk to me." Dalia said and she looked to Fury and gave a nod saying she was ready and he left. Once they were alone Loki made Dalia swear not to say a word to anyone about what he is going to say.

"I swear. What if they ask what you told me?" She asked.

"You say nothing do you understand me Dalia." Loki said.

"I understand." Dalia said. Then Loki told his sister who he was work for, but not what he did to him. She then looks over and takes her brother's cuffed hand gently, I'm sorry Laowki." She said then Fury came in.

"What now?" Both siblings asked.

"Tell me what did your brother tell you?" He asked.

"I want to tell you, but, I can't tell you. I promised my brother." Dalia said.

"You will tell me now!" Fury demanded.

"Leave her alone." Loki said as Thor came in angry.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Thor, he's demanding that I tell him what Loki said. I made a promise to Loki and I'm keeping my word. He's keeps demanding that I tell him. Dalia said.

"Dalia, just tell Fury or tell me." Thor said. She looked to Loki, but he shook his head.

"Loki, please just tell them what you told me. They won't stop until you tell them what they want to know. Dalia said begged.

"No. You promised." Loki said.

"I know. I want you to tell them so I don't break my promise." Dalia said in a pleading voice.

"No. You promised." Loki said.

"I will never tell." Loki said.

"Then write it down." Dalia said.

"No. Just drop it." Loki said.

"We won't drop the subject. Now, unless you want harm to come to your sister, you'd better tell us something. A name at least." Fury snapped.

"Fury, how could you threaten her she is just a child." Steve and Clint said together.

Fine. I'll tell you. His name. That's all you're getting. Is the first letter of his name. Loki snapped.

"T is the first letter and that is all you are getting." He said.

"And before you ask, it's not Thor." Loki added.

"Take him back to his cell and I'll have to think what to do with him later." Fury said.

No. We're leaving. All of us. Tesseract too. Thor said holding Dalia's hand.

"Not until I talk to the counsel." Fury said and the soldiers took Loki to his cell.

"Fine. After that, all three of us leave with the Tesseract. Like it or not." Thor said still holding Dalia's hand. Once Fury leaves Thor can feel the anger boiling up in his blood. Dalia looks around and her eyes fell on Tony. "You use magic too so you can create something to hold the Tesseract so I and my big brothers can use to go home.

"Magic is just science I haven't figured out yet, but I will have to invent something to hold the Tesseract safely." Tony said. Both siblings agree on Tony's words on inventing something for the Tesseract.

"I will get right on it. Hey Bruce will you help?" Tony asked.

Bruce agrees to help Tony so they walk into the lab leaving the others in the room. Dalia decided that she had to see her older brother again, but she didn't want her elder brother to know were she is going.

She sneaks in to the room where the containment cell is and she sees that Loki is laying on a cot sound asleep so she decides to sit down on the floor and wait for her brother to wake up, but Dalia was getting sleepy so she lays down and falls asleep right there on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki woke up and he turns over to see his baby sister laying on the floor and she is fast asleep in front on the cell, "What in the name of Norns is Dali, doing here? She shouldn't be here." He said.

He gets up and he goes over to his sister, "Dalia, wake up. I need you to wake up." Loki said as he slightly knocks on the glass. Before she wakes up Thor enters the room and he sees that Dalia is fast asleep on the floor. He picks up Dalia and carries her out of the room, but Loki calls out, "Thor, wait brother." He said, but Thor just ignores his brother and he keep on walking away with a still sleeping Dalia in his arms.

Thor walks into a room that held cot and he lays Dalia down covers her up with a blanket and he tucks her into bed. Then he kisses her forehead. He sits down in a chair close to the bed so he could stay close to his little sister just in case she needs him. About an hour later Thor was pulled from his sleep by the sound of crying and whimpering.

"Dalia, wake sweetie, I need you to wake." He said as he runs his fingers through her light brown hair. Her blue-grey eyes fluttered open and she looked around searching for her older brother, but her eyes fell on her elder brother.

"Thor, where's Loki? The last thing I remember is laying on the floor in front of his cell and now I am here? How did I get here?" Dalia asked.

"I found you sleeping on the floor so I brought you here." Thor said.

"But Thor, why did you take me away from Loki? I don't understand?" Dalia asked.

"Dalia, Loki could have stop all of this, but instead he decided to keep it up. You were nearly taken away and also you were forced to kill and he hurt you. Not physically, but emotional." Thor said.

She was unsure of what to say so she began sniffling into the pillow. Thor wraps his strong arms around his little sister and he hears that she is crying again. He just comforts Dalia for there is nothing he could say that would make her feel better. He just hope that they could go home soon. Then he noticed that his baby sister had cried herself to sleep.

Thor carries Dalia over to the chair and he sat down and put her on his lap. He held her close as she slept.

Back in the cell Loki began pacing back and forth. He was wondering why Thor took Dalia away before he had chance to talk to her. Then he sat down and he put his head into his hands. Loki felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Loki, are you okay" A voice asked. He looks up and he sees Steve Rogers standing in front of the glass.

"Why are you here man out of time?" Loki asked.

"I just came to see." Steve began.

"To see if I was still here?" Loki asked.

"No, Loki, I saw that's not the reason why I am here." Steve said.

"Then why are you here?" Loki asked again.

"I saw what happen between you and Thor." Steve said.

"Why do you care and on the other hand why are you being so nice to me?" Loki asked sounding confused. Before Steve could say anything they heard someone enter the room. They see Thor standing in the doorway, "Thor, where's Dalia?" Loki asked.

"I will go so you two can talk." Steve said as he left the two brothers alone.

"Thor, where's Dalia?" Loki asked again.

"She is sleep." Thor said.

"I need to talk to her." Loki said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Thor said.

"She is hurting Loki, you hurt her deeply. Dalia cried herself to sleep in my arms." Thor said. Before Loki could say anything the brother heard a sad little voice.

"Thor, I wanna go home. I want my mother." Dalia said.

"Dalia." Loki began, but Thor picks up his little sister up.

"I know you do. Let's go and see Tony and Bruce." Thor said.

"Okay." Dalia said.

"Thor, you can't keep our little sister away from me forever!" Loki yelled as Thor and Dalia left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Out in the hall Dalia heard her older brother yelling, "Thor, why is Loki yelling and what is he saying?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter Dalia." Thor said.

"Well it matters to me. If you love me you will tell me what Loki is saying." Dalia said.

Thor puts his little sister down for he knew that she has the right to see Loki, Dalia, go and see Loki while I go and see Tony and Bruce." He said. She hugs her elder brother and then see ran back to the room where Loki is being held.

Dalia enters the room and she sees that her brother is sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Laowki." She said as she puts her hand on the glass. Loki looks up and he sees his younger sister standing in front of the glass.

"Dali, what are you doing here? How did you get away from Thor?" Loki asked.

"Thor told me to go and see you while he went to see Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner." Dalia said.

"Are you okay Dali?" Loki asked as he gets up and he walks over to his sister and he placed his hand on the glass. He wishes that he could hold her hand in his.

"Loki, why did you hurt all of those people?" Dalia asked. Before Loki could answer his sister's question a group S.h.i.e.l.d agents along with director Nick Fury came into the room. One of the agents held some cuffs and another agent held a muzzle the others had their weapons trained on Loki while Fury opened the cell. Dalia ran to her brother and she through her arms around him. He held his little sister close until she was pulled away from him. Loki was put in cuffs and the muzzle was about to go over his mouth, but he saw that Dalia was scared and trembling.

"Dali, everything is going to be alright I promise. You have to be brave now." He said and then the muzzle was put over his mouth and he was led out of the cell then out of the room leaving Fury and Dalia alone together.

"Where are they taking my brother?" She asked.

"Your brother is leaving. Now let's get you back to Thor." Fury said. Before Dalia could say or do anything Thor enters the room and when she sees her elder brother she runs to him. She throws her arms around him.

"Thor, the shield agents took Loki away." Dalia said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dalia, listen to me little sister." Thor said as he kneels down in front of Dalia.

"We are taking our brother home. Now let go and join the others." Thor said and he scoops his sister up in his arms and they left Fury in the room. They reached the others and Dalia saw her older brother and he was surrounded by the Avengers. Thor puts Dalia down and she runs to Loki she hugs his legs.

He looks down at his little sister and he touches her head. Thor walks over and Bruce hands him the tesseract which is now in a container. Then the hands the other handle to Loki.

"Dalia, hold on to Loki and don't let go of him." Thor said as he and Loki turned the handles together to active the tesseract. Then the three siblings were pulled to Asgard.


End file.
